Forum:New Weapon Types
Capcom has been fairly good about adding new weapons to their games. But there are more desired weapons at least for trial runs in the series. A few of my ideas would have be to be: Weighted Lance: a weapon much like the existing lance, however, this lance is held in two hands with a heavier point or blade on the end. This weapon would deal slicing damage for cutting and dismemberment. The standard attack pattern would consist of long horizontal swings, with a medium recovery time, a powerful attack that can be executed from an overhead chargeable stab attack. Lastly the running draw attack would be to remove the lance from your back and spin it in a figure 8 in front of the hunter for 3 rotations and to stop in an open pose. Gauntlet: a one armed gauntlet with an attached shield for guarding, able to equip to either right or left arm, the opposing arm would remain empty but enable the hunter to use items without putting the weapon away. The gauntlet itself would deal blunt damage however because of the distance from a hunter to the usual monster's face, the gauntlet would have lunging and leaping attacks. The standard attack pattern would be a forward punch followed by a shield bash, and last a backward spin into a shield bash. The power attack would be an uppercut with an explosion of raw damage or elemental (dependent on monster type). The running attack would be the hunter equips the gauntlet, slides on their feet, equipped arm back and at the end of the slide the hunter throws their equipped arm forward. Gunhammer:(This is one that may have been already discussed but I have my own interpretation.) The weapon itself would be hammer shaped but apart from the standard hammer, the bullet chambers would not only be 6 chambers like a standard firearm but variant like the gun lance but in a visible way, from a single powerful shot, shaped like a jet engine, to a 6 chamber for several medium shots. The gunhammer would have the chamber surrounded on both sides by a blunt object, which allows for the weapon to be flipped ( R button) to fire the explosion out of the front or back sides. Front explosion standard attack, the hammer would be swung top down like the regular hammer, but the final swing into the ground can trigger an explosion/s equal to the number of shots available to the number of chambers. The 6 chamber would fire off several times into the ground causing raw/element to explode outward causing damage. The single chamber in the final stage explodes causing a powerful upward swing resulting in major damage. The flipped version would allow for the chambers to explode backwards allowing for the hammer to be propelled forward with the force of the explosion, the 6 chamber gunhammer would have a 6 forward slam combo as well as the single shot has an intensely powerful ground slam with a trail of the raw/element behind it. After this combo the hammer would overheat, and then have to be reloaded. After the forwards explosive combo, the hammer does not overheat and can be reloaded immediately.